


Smart Mouth Thomas

by Adictedtobadguys56



Series: Welcome To The Glade Academy Of Fine Arts [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Awkward Boners, Drawing, M/M, Newt is in charge, Polyamory, Teasing, Thomas is so done, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adictedtobadguys56/pseuds/Adictedtobadguys56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas really needs to learn how to shut his smart mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smart Mouth Thomas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefenestratingDanika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefenestratingDanika/gifts).



Thomas had no idea how he had ended up in this situation. Newt was kneeling down in front of him, pulling up his shirt without even giving it a second thought. Thomas just leaned back against the lockers and closed his eyes. He knew that Newt was prone to do this, but now couldn’t have been a worse time. 

“Newt,” Minho started, finally joining the three of them at the lockers.

“Shut up,” Newt stated as he pulled a neon pink sharpie from his bag and put the cap between his lips. His face scrunched up a little as he thought about what he was going to draw on his canvas. 

“You’re going to give him a boner if you do that,” Minho warned. Newt looked up and pushed his lips out a little, signaling to Minho to take the cap.

“Then he should learn when to shut his smart mouth,” Newt replied, once the cap was out of his mouth. His eyes turned back to Thomas’ stomach. He was very well aware of the predicament Thomas was in. Ever since Minho had introduced them to edible body paint, Thomas thought that being drawn on was one of the hottest things his boys could do to him. 

Minho let out a soft snort as he leaned against the locker and ran his fingers through Thomas’ hair. Thomas turned his head to look at Minho, silently asking for help. The sharpie was soft against his skin, and Newt’s pressure was always amazing. Newt was currently aspiring to be a famous tattoo artist while Minho was just trying to become a famous painter. Both of them had the one skill Thomas couldn’t ever hope to acquire. But, if you asked Minho or Newt they would tell you that Thomas had a better skill. Thomas was an aspiring actor, and he was good. For the last two years he had been the lead in all of the school shows, and that was a feat, especially at the Glade Academy of Fine Arts. 

“You know if you just learned to keep your shucking mouth shut I wouldn’t have to do this to you during lunch,” Newt muttered before pulling away to admire his work. Thomas looked down at his stomach to see a very simple rose outline. 

“It looks really good Newt. Maybe you should just leave it like that,” Thomas suggested, but obviously that was the wrong thing to say because Newt put his sharpie back to Thomas’ skin and went back to work.

“You’re just so bad at this,” Minho said his fingers turning a little at Thomas’ hair. Thomas groaned and leaned his head towards Minho.

“Guy’s this is so unfair. Why don’t you just deny me sex?” Thomas suggested.

“Because you bloody git, that would be a punishment for us,” Newt explained.

“Well, unless you and I fucked in front of him,” Minho suggested with a devilish smirk. Thomas knew that the smirk was no good. It was that smirk that had gotten him into this entire situation. Thomas had been the new kid on campus two years ago, and Minho and Newt were in a very well defined open relationship. Both of them, at one time or another, had found a way to have sex with him. Eventually, it because both of them fucking him at the same time. Which eventually lead to this incredibly open polyamorous relationship. 

Now, when Thomas said open he meant open. He couldn’t even begin to count the number of time’s he had seen Newt lock lips with Alby or Minho slip off into a storage closet with Brenda. The whole idea made Thomas a little uncomfortable but it worked well for them, so he went with it. In time he had learned to deal and found that their relationship was built on trust not just the sex, which is really what Thomas had thought it would be in the beginning.

“I don’t think that will teach him a lesson,” Newt muttered, only half listening now. He was focused on his background for the rose. Thomas was trying to look at it, but every time he moved Newt would press down a little harder with the sharpie to steady him. 

“Well, it still wouldn’t hurt,” Minho admitted. Thomas had no idea what was even going on. So what he had made one smart ass remark but Newt and Minho made them all the time. Why was this such a big deal?

“You know, Minho” Newt started as he took the pen cap from Minho and put it back on his sharpie. “I remember the first time you were smart to me. How that night you were begging for me to let you come,” Newt cooed before leaning down and kissing the tattoo. 

“Damn it Newt,” Minho said pulling away from Thomas and crossing his arms over his chest. Thomas had come into the relationship knowing two things. One, both of these boys were cheeky pieces of shit with huge egos. Two, Minho may be the so-called man on the surface, but Newt runs the show, and you don’t cross Newt, ever.

“So I’m not the only one who this has happened to?” Thomas asked, looking down at the koi fish that was swimming behind his rose. 

“Oh, did you think you were special? No, Tommy you’re not the only one who this has happened to,” Newt said standing up. 

“Then why-”

“Because sometimes you need to spice up your relationship,” Newt explained, stepping a little closer to Thomas. Thomas felt that usual twinge in his pants as Newt got closer. Both of his boyfriends were hot, but there was something about the way Newt presented himself to Thomas in that moment that made him want him. Okay, maybe it had something to do with the fact that he was already a little hard from the drawing. 

“S-so” Thomas stopped and cleared his throat. He was starting to panic a little. Newt had pressed up against his front and Minho was pressed to his right. He felt surrounded even thought he could escape to the left any time. 

“So?” Minho asked, running his tongue along Thomas’ earlobe. 

“So this is what you call spicing up our relationship?” Thomas asked, doing his best to stifle a moan. 

“Exactly,” Newt said, leaning closer and running his tongue along Thomas’ collarbone.

“Shit” Thomas hissed as Newt pulled his shirt down so he could start to such hickeys into his skin. Minho, on the other hand, was nipping and sucking playfully at Thomas’ earlobe. 

“Language,” Newt stated. Thomas groaned pressing his hips up against Newt, who didn’t stop him. He let Thomas press against him. In fact, he was enjoying the way Thomas was grinding against him. 

“Just like that,” Minho whispered, huskily in Thomas's ear, sending a shiver up his spine. He knew that all of this was just to make him hard, and it had worked in every way possible.

“Okay guys you did it. You made me hard can we stop now so I can go jack off in the bathroom?” Thomas asked, this time a small moan escaped his lips, because Newt as grabbed him through his jeans. Thomas closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the lockers, baring his neck to the two.

Minho saw and quickly leaned down nipping at his soft white skin as Newt continued to palm Thomas’ erection. Thomas groaned again closing his eyes tighter he was getting very close to an orgasm just from this. After all Thomas had always been a little too quick when it came to orgasms, but Minho and Newt loved it. They would just keep going, bringing him to orgasm after orgasm. They loved the cries of pain and joy that he let out when they licked and sucked on his overly sensitive tip after his second or third orgasm. 

“Guys stop I'm going to come.”

“Then do it. Do it Tommy.” Newt said, his tone serious. It was in that instant Thomas realized that his punishment for mouthing off was messing his pants. Newt and Minho both knew he hated when they did this to him. He hated having to spend the day in his sticky pants. It was even worse after it dried.

“No,” Thomas said quickly as he moved to the left and out of the hold. The two boys stopped slightly worried they had pushed Thomas too far.

“Sorry-” Newt started but didn’t get to finish as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. 

“Shit” Thomas groaned as he bolted for the bathroom. Newt and Minho exchanged looks before laughing.

“You know you’re truly evil,” Minho said before giving Newt a quick peck on the lips and heading to class with him hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a school Au that my friend and I came up with. So this is the first one shot in the series. So yeah I hope you like it. This was my first time writing for this threesome :D


End file.
